


An Outstretched Hand

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Post-Alvarez Teikoku | Alvarez Empire Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: It would be so easy to take his outstretched hand.





	An Outstretched Hand

She stared at his hand extended towards her, the bright blue markings glowing in the fading light of sun in an otherworldly hue.  It would be so easy to take it, she knew.  This man she’d found after the final battle against the black dragon.  A dragon with markings so similar to this man’s, and with only one arm.  Lucy hadn’t known what had possessed her, when she’d taken him in, and helped him heal.  It went against everything they had all fought for.  But he’d been… so lost.  So tired after it all.  In his eyes, she’d seen an echo of herself, and she hadn’t been able to abandon him.

“You found me when I was lost,” he told her, his hand still outstretched towards her despite her clear hesitation.  “So I’ll repay you by protecting you with my life.”

Would it be okay, to take that hand?  To accept what he was offering her?  Or would it be a betrayal?  Of herself, of her friends?

Of the world?

“And,” he continued, “if you let me… I will love you, too.”

Though it trembled, and she feared this would end only in more pain, Lucy reached out and placed her hand in his.


End file.
